


Overdue Conversations

by Gemmi999



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hadn’t meant to say it, really, not at all. It just came out of my mouth when Adam and Jordan were being their normal miserable selves, complaining about how their girls wouldn’t let them touch their breasts, didn’t like the idea of seeing cock--and sex? Not for the next year, at least. I’d laughed at them, loudly, and they just shot right back at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue Conversations

I hadn’t meant to say it, really, not at all. It just came out of my mouth when Adam and Jordan were being their normal miserable selves, complaining about how their girls wouldn’t let them touch their breasts, didn’t like the idea of seeing cock--and sex? Not for the next year, at least. I’d laughed at them, loudly, and they just shot right back at me.

“Not like you’ve even gotten that far, Byron.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t know what to do with a girl, even if you paid her.”

And, yeah, they were right. I wouldn’t know what to do with a girl, even if I paid her. I have some slight ideas, but I’m not even sure if I’d be able to get it up, let alone actually *perform* and then I knew I had to tell them. “What? It’s not like I’m a virgin.” And that shut them up. They turned and looked at me, gobsmacked, and I shrugged and took a gulp of the semi-flat cola that was sitting to the right of my thigh.

“Did you hear that, Adam? Our little brother isn’t a virgin!” and then I knew I’d gone too far. Wouldn’t get out of this one without telling them something, and Jeff wasn’t ready for anyone to know about us. Hell, *I* wasn’t ready for anyone to know about us.

“Um, you know what? Forget I said anything.” I blushed and nodded. “You’re right, I wouldn’t know what to do with a girl, even if I paid her,” and that seemed to make it worse.

“So, you’re not a virgin, but you don’t know what to do with girls? What’d you do, let her be in charge? Get off on that?” Jordan asked, grinning wildly.

I looked around the room, anxious, and shook my head. “Guys, please, just forget I said anything.”

“No, I don’t think we will, Bryon. You can’t just spring that on us all of a sudden and then not offer up any details. Name, age, how you know her...was it good?”

I looked back and forth between the two of them. I’d already gone this far, it wouldn’t hurt too much if I took it a step further. I didn’t need to say his name or anything, did I? I could just say that yeah, he knew what he was doing and leave it at that. They’d get the picture and leave me alone about it, or heckle me to death, or tell the parents. But really, I was 17, I had to come out sometime, right?

“Um, it was good. Really good.” I muttered and gulped down even more of my soda. The can was nearly empty, needed a new one, something to occupy my hands with, something to think about other then the fact I just told my two brothers that I wasn’t a virgin and...

“Byron, come on. I told you about when I got to feel Sara up, remember?” Adam questioned, pushing forward. “You should at least tell us who you fucked. And if it was good, and the positions, and how often...” he trailed off.

“Um, well...” I blushed and didn’t continue. I couldn’t. I really couldn’t do this, not now, not when I was sitting in the room with my brothers. Jeff was supposed to call tonight, from California, and we were supposed to talk about stuff. And I couldn’t *lie* to him, so the first thing I’d have to tell him would be that I came out to my brothers, and then he’d be nervous and then I’d get even more nervous. And eventually? They’d figure it out.

“She have decent boobs? Good size?” Adam asked, and I thought about the answer, carefully.

“Um. He didn’t have boobs.” I muttered again, looking towards the ground. And the two of them stared at me, kind of in shock. And, that was better then a violent reaction, anyday. No one had called me a fag yet, which is what happened when Jeff told his dad in California (but his dad had apologized a little bit later and the two of them seemed to be getting along okay, now) and I remembered that conversation as though it were yesterday. He’d called me, frantic, a little drunk, trying to convince me to buy him a plane ticket home because he’d told his dad and what did his dad do? Called him a fag and left the room. And yeah, not the best response from a parent. Not even in the top 10.

“Did you say he?” Jordan asked, nervous. This was uncharted territory, for good reason. I don’t think the two of them even had any gay friends (well, apart from me and Jeff) and well...

“Yes.” I answered, looking up at him. “I’m um...gay.” And I thought about standing up, and getting out of the room, letting the two of them talk about me and figure it out, give them time and I was nearly standing, turning towards the door when Jordan stopped me with a hand to my shoulder.

“You know I’m cool with it, right?” he asked and I turned around and gaped at him. “I mean, with Jeff and all,” and then I just really lost it.

“What do you mean, Jeff?” I questioned, my voice stiff. Jeff would kill me if I outed him, and now Jordan was telling me that he knew? And what did he know? Did he know that Jeff and I had been together for three months and eleven days, just after school started this year? Did he know about the lengthy emails I’d been sending him, telling him about how much i missed him this Thanksgiving break, and how I wished he hadn’t had to go to California? Did he know about how the two of us had, when slightly intoxicated, made out on all the beds in our room, trying to find the one that was the most comfortable, and instead ended upon the floor?

“Well, Jeff’s gay. I found his porn stash awhile ago, and his mom kind of confirmed it when I wigged out a little.” Jordan replied, and Adam just sat there, staring at the two of us in shock.

“His mom knows?” I might have shouted that a little bit, but Jeff had been freaked out about telling his mom, knowing that she’d tell Richard and that Richard was slightly strict.

“Well, yeah. Apparently Richard found his stash, too, and the two of them decided to let Jeff say something first, because of the whole privacy issue.” All this information was just floating through my head, and I could still here Adam muttering but it didn’t sound too bad, just slightly bad, and that was okay.

“How’d you know?” Jordan asked me, and of course, thinking about Jeff, I blushed and Jordan caught on and blushed too. Adam still was sitting there, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened and I was standing there, desperate to call Jeff and tell him that Richard *and* his mom knew and were okay with it, and that Jordan knew and was okay with it, and that Adam would be okay with it someday, soon preferably.

“Should have figured that out.” Jordan had the good manners to look a little embarassed. “How long have the two of you been...” and of course, that’s when Adam finally clued in.

“Wait, so Byron’s gay, and Jeff’s gay, and the two of them are gay *together*?” he questioned and I nodded slightly and he just kind of looked shocked all over again.

“That’s cool” he finally whispered, after what felt like hours and years and minutes, and god.

“You guys are okay with it?” I finally asked, still confused by how this whole conversation had gone. I hadn’t really meant to say anything about the two of us, and well, Jordan already seemed to know, and Jeff’s parents knew, and god, it really was slightly out of control.

“Yeah, we’re cool with it.” Adam finally answered, after looking at Jordan for a couple long minutes. “Jeff’s a cool guy, and well, um, yeah.” and I nodded.

“’Sides” Jordan spoke up, “at least one of us is gettin some,” and I knew then it would be okay.


End file.
